


Chilly Winter Nights

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light-Hearted, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: It was a cold and chilly winter night, nearly like any other that December. After consoling Chat Noir of his latest heartbreak, Marinette figured, If Chat Noir can visit civilians in the night, why couldn’t Ladybug? She decided she would visit Adrien Agreste that night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Chilly Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caynaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caynaise/gifts).



> In affiliation with the Tumblr Miraculous Secret Santa gift exchange, _Chilly Winter Nights_ is dedicated to [caytaclysm.](https://caytaclysm.tumblr.com/)

It was another chilly December night where Marinette sat on her balcony, gazing at the clear starlit sky, daydreaming of her truly belov’d Adrien Agreste. She lifted her pencil off the page from a sketch she was working on for Audrey Bourgeois' seasonal design competition when a certain alley cat caught her attention. Even the cruel and sometimes downright wicked Queen of Fashion had a soft spot for the holiday season. 

“Do you think this enough, Tikki?” She lifted her sketch to her kwami.

“Marinette, you know I already think it’s beautiful. Everything you do is!” She took another glance. “But it could do with more sequins.”

“Noted.” Marinette began sketching again, adding the fine details.

“I think you should take a break, Marinette. You’ve been at this for hours!”

“You’re right,” she said, not looking up from her sketchbook. It was as though Tikki hadn’t suggested the idea at all.

“I want you off of this chair and away from that sketchbook,” Tikki’s voice became more stern and firm with her.

“Fine, Tikki.” She got up from her desk and lounged on her chaise, her head resting on the armrest with her leg flung over the back support.

Tikki raised her brow. “That’s sure some way of sitting-”

“Don’t start with me, Tikki. As a bisexual, I’m obligated to not know how to sit in a chair.”

“But just one minute ago at your desk-”

“Zip it!” She took in a deep breath and released her anxieties away with the next.

There was a crash on her balcony that jolted her up. Before she could move, her doors swung open, releasing the chilly winter air into the bedroom.

Chat Noir almost seemed dashing as he came with a burst of swashbuckling energy and a rose between his fang-like teeth.

Marinette eyed the lad up and down, remembering what happened with her and him earlier in the night. “Rejected again, kitty boy?”

“Oh, don’t you know it, Princess,” he remarked.

“Would you like to talk it over a cup of cocoa?” Marinette already pulled two mugs out of her desk drawer and turned on her electric kettle.

His eyes gleamed from the shine of the glass mugs in the light. “Oh, would I!”

With a click of the remote, her television turned onto an episode of  _ The Golden Girls. _ “A little background noise, if that’s okay.”

“Paws-itively.”

In about a minute, the electric kettle simmered the water to perfection. She poured in the hot water and stirred the chocolate powder evenly. She walked over to Chat Noir, sitting on her chaise with a mug in either hand. “Now, what happened, mon chaton?”

Before she knew it, an hour had already ticked by and she stood on her balcony, leaning against the ledge, waving him off. She took a swig of her third cup of hot chocolate. Before she swallowed, a thought came into her mind. Was it devious? Not necessarily, after all, if Chat Noir can visit civilians in the night, why couldn’t she? She smirked. She decided she would visit Adrien Agreste as Ladybug as soon as she was comfortable Chat was out of sight.

As his silhouette faded into the horizon, out of reach of the incandescent radiance of the full moon, she climbed onto the roof, sure no one could see where she was. In a blinding flash of red light, she was transformed and away, parkouring the Parisian skyline with the aid of her yoyo.

* * *

As she reached the Agreste Estate, she was surprised. The windows of his bedroom were wide open, despite it being midwinter. The height of the windows were tall enough that no civilian could hop in or out, but it was just perfect for a superhero, like herself, to get through.

“Aha, easier than expected,” she whispered at a volume no one else could hear. With a throw of her yoyo, she made it into his room with ease.

“Ladybug! What are you doing here?” She became startled as the boy sat straight up in his bed, his face pale as a sheet.

_ ‘I wasn’t prepared for this. I literally came in with no plan,’ _ she thought. She flailed her arms in the air. “Ack! I’m so sorry!”

“For what?”

“I came here uninvited and I don’t know, was I interrupting something?” Her face began to blush the shade of her suit.

“Oh no,” Adrien smiled, “I was just a little surprised. That’s all.”

“I mean, that’s good.” Her breathing started to stabilize.

“But why are you here?” He adjusted himself, wrapping his blanket around himself. “In the middle of the night? Is there an akuma attack or a threat?”

“Oh God, I need a  _ reason _ to be here.” She hit herself in the forehead.

He paused. “I don’t understand,” he said.

“Well, I’m so so  _ so _ sorry. I know Chat sometimes visits civilians,  _ (namely me, but he doesn’t know that) _ so I thought I could too, but it was a stupid idea. You can just forget I was ever here.” She prepared to take off on her yoyo before she noticed his reaction.

He waved his hands, getting out of bed. “Wait! So, what you’re saying is,  _ the Ladybug _ came to visit  _ me?” _

Her eyes widened.  _ He was shirtless. _ “I’m no one, you’re the celebrity here!” In the pristine moonlight, she could see it was clear how much effort he put into his physical health.

“What? No way, you’re the celebrity.”

She knew she couldn’t get flustered now, especially not as Ladybug of all people. “But you have fans that chase you all over the city!”

“You would too if you didn’t have that yoyo to escape. I wish I had that myself, sometimes.” He sighed. “Besides, all they see me for is just a pretty face.”

“I guess we’re both having a fangirl moment.”

“I think so,” she giggled.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if you stayed a while?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Ashe took a seat on his couch, she sat next to him, gazing at his face.  _ ‘Chiselled by Michaelangelo himself,’ _ she thought. Then she looked closer as her vision become accustomed to the room’s lighting. His eyes were swollen, his face a little red and there were light streak marks that shined in the moonlight. 

“Is anything the matter?” she said to him in a cool-toned voice.

He tensed. “Why would you ask that?”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. “I’m sorry if it’s none of my business, but it looked like you’ve been crying.”

He sighed. “And if I have?”

“Then I want to be here for you,” she said firmly, taking hold of his hand.

“You do?”

“Of course.” She laid her hands over his. Anxiety kicked in. “As my duty as Ladybug, it’s my job to make sure you don’t get akumatized.”

Adrien shook it off. “Right. Your duty as Ladybug.” It seemed like he was trying to convince himself as he repeated the words.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I mean, it’s kind of stupid, I suppose.” Adrien scratched at the back of his head.

“Nothing is too stupid. You can vent to me about anything.” They exchanged smiles at one another.

“Well, I guess I’m having girl troubles.”

“You are?” She cocked her head at him. “I find that a little hard to imagine.”

“Why would that be?”

“Because you’re wonderful. Not just your looks, but you’re always so genuinely kind and sweet. I bet you have friends that love you.”

He blushed. “You’re right, I do have some pretty awesome friends, but I have this friend who, um, sees me as  _ just a friend.” _

She grimaced. “That’s certainly relatable.”

“That is?”

She giggled. “I’ve even heard him call me his friend.”

“But you’re so wonderful too! You’re Ladybug. I can’t imagine someone who wouldn’t love you from the moment they knew your feelings.”

“Oh.” She gulped. “I can be rather shy. And clumsy. What I- I mean to say is, is that I haven’t told him.”

He held her hand tightly, gazing into her bluebell stare. “I want you to tell him.”

“But, um,” she said, hardly able to focus. “Hold on. We’re here for you to feel better. I don’t want to focus on me.”

His breath got heavier. “And that’s why you’re so wonderful. You’re always wanting to help others, you’re brave, you’re simply amazing in every way.”

“You can’t imagine how much that means to me.”

“I could say the same thing about you, appearing right in my room, trying to console me. This is absolutely one of the best nights I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, Adrien.” The beginnings of a tear of joy seemed to form in her eye. “I’m sorry if there’s not a lot I can do for you, but would you like a hug?”

His jaw dropped. Without uttering a word, he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around her. She felt nearly squished in the tightness of his hug, but it didn’t matter to her. The tightness was warm and delightful, like an expression of just how strongly he felt. She wrapped her arms around him too, around his bare back. Their heads rubbed against one another, perfectly fitting on the other’s shoulder. Seconds, minutes, time faded away as they held each other in a loving embrace. It was a wordless exchange they didn’t quite question, but didn’t fully realize.

“Adrien, I love you so much,” she murmured, drunk in the comfort of welcoming and radiant essence.

“I love you too, Ladybu-” His eyes widened. He nearly choked. “Wait. You  _ love _ me?” They were no longer hugging as he looked her in the face.

Her eyes widened too as her mouth completely shut down while her brain stuttered her own thoughts. 

“Ladybug,” he whispered, his fingertips gradually combing through from the roots to the tip of her hair.

“A-” She couldn’t bring herself to say his name beyond the first syllable.

He smiled. “Am I the boy you like?”

Unable to get the words out, she slowly nodded.

He held onto her forearm. “You’re the girl I like.”

Her racing heart seemed to come to a full stop. “I am?”

“Ladybug,” he couldn’t help but smile, “if we like each other in the way I think we do, do you think we could try and start a relationship together?”

“This is going so fast-”

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Well, perhaps I was thinking it and it just kind of came out that way-”

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. “There’s no need to apologize. This is just all very unexpected. I intended to come here as a friend, but you’ve given me what I’ve always wanted.”

His hands held her waist. “I never realized I could’ve told you as myself, or I would’ve told you so long ago.”

As her face grew into softness, ready to lean in closer to him, her brows furrowed. She tilted her head. Something wasn’t adding up. “We haven’t talked a lot in general.” At least, she hadn’t talked to him a lot as Ladybug.

His eyes widened. “Oh. We haven’t, but I’m willing to go slow with you and learn everything there is to know about you.”

“I’m sure you are, my prince, but how long have you liked me?”

“From that day you declared to the city of Paris you would be their protector.” His eyes were unwavering, seemingly glimpsing into her gushing heart. “How long have you liked me?”

“It was when I realized what a kind and caring soul you really were.”

His fingers stroked through her hair. “I’m sorry, but you’re just so beautiful.”

Her hands pressed on his chest, her palms placed on his pecs. Her fingertips touched his collar bones. “And you are absolutely handsome.”

They looked at each before giving in to temptation. As their lips met, they greeted each other with an all but familiar chocolatey taste.

“That was sweeter than I anticipated, but certainly not unwelcome,” Adrien said, with a lick of his lips.

“I could say the same about you.”

She rested her head against his. For the next hour, they gazed at the stars together through his tall glass windows, recollecting the constellations. He would point at the flickering stars, drawing the shape of them with the tip of his finger. After saying that they were supposed to represent, he would retell their myth.

She adjusted her head to face him. “You certainly enjoy this, don’t you?”

“It can get lonely, I must admit.”

“I never want you to be lonely.”

“It’s mostly because of my father, restricting who I talk to and know. I started learning about the stars when I found out they could be so interesting. I really wish to visit a place one day, far from Paris. A place where there is no light pollution so I can see the galaxy. Maybe even up North to see the Aurora Borealis.”

Her eyes twinkled. “That sounds so beautiful.”

He kissed her forehead. “Not as beautiful as you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop it.”

“No, really. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

She blushed before collapsing her head on his chest again.

* * *

Soon enough, their time was over and she came back home. Marinette spun around in her office chair. “Tikki, I’m so glad this all happened.” Tikki darted faster than Marinette could keep up. “Hey, where’d you-” She paused, seeing the door to her balcony open.

Chat Noir grinned as he peeked in. “Knock-knock, Marinette! Thank goodness you’re still awake.”

She was astonished. “Chat?”

“I can’t give you all the details, but Ladybug visited me.”

Her head tilted.  _ ‘That’s not possible, because I visited-’  _ Her jaw dropped. “She did?”

“Oh yes, it was wonderful. She even kissed me. I can still remember her taste my lips.”

“Like a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Yes, Exactly!” His brows furrowed. “Wait, how would you know?”

She raised her brow. “Because I kissed her too, of course,” she let out sarcastically.

His face glowed up. “Why didn’t you tell me about that? What was it like for you?”

She snorted. “I’m sorry, I just had to mess with you.”

“Why? Then, how did you know?”

“Mon chaton,” she placed her hand against his jaw, “I was there.” In a flash, Marinette was gone and before him stood Ladybug.

As quickly as she disappeared, so did Chat with Adrien now standing before her. “Then,” he said, “I’ve been in love with you, Marinette, as Ladybug?”

Her gloved fingers ran through his golden hair. “Yes, Adrien. I’ve been in love with you.”

His smile was unbreakable. “There’s no better person that Ladybug could have been than you. I can't tell you how happy I am. I’m so happy. So so happy.”

She smiled awkwardly, overwhelmed with the idea that he would be so glad it was her. “You are?”

“Yes. One million times yes.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I promise that I will always love you, Marinette. You’ve always been more than just a friend to me. Even before this, I knew you were special. You are the one friend I looked up to and loved the most.”

Tears rolled down her face. “Oh, Adrien. I always have loved you from the moment you handed me your umbrella, in that ethereal moment when the lightning and thunder just seemed to happen because of us. I never told you as Chat Noir, but I always found you attractive and charming. I just could never express that to you because we were always working when transformed, and that dratted time limit that pulled us away from one another.”

His enchanting emerald stare glanced at her face. “I completely understand.”

“No more secrets.”

“No more lies.”

They leaned in closer, their lips meeting in pure joy. As they pulled away, they felt complete in a way they hadn’t before after their first before. There was no more uncertainty. No more worries. It was all trust and love, because they in fact knew each other. Twice. Through the curtains of Marinette’s bedroom windows, light drew in, signalling the breaking dawn and the end to that chilly winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> We have weekly and even seasonal contests and events that are lots of fun and where you can make new friends that enjoy Miraculous!


End file.
